gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 2 - Chapter 2: Revalations
Will the future change, or end up coming true? Will the Dark Form truly come? Chapter 1: Placement "You shall change this future. If not, you shall die, my pet." Himroyarbeshi commanded. "Yes sir." Annytin said in a monotone, hiding the fact that she and Keira had their own plans. "Go. And remember, I shall watch EVERYthing." He said as Annytin walked out the door. Annytin had managed to steal the viewing gem Himroyarbeshi had stored, and she smashed it to pieces. "We're free, for now." Annytin said to Keira inside. I know, but, after seeing what was to come, it needs to come true, without the ending. Keira said.'' They continued, as predicited before them, setting everything into motion. Unfortunately, they didn't expect a new enemy to cross the borders. "That Metal Head Leader has crossed the border! He's in the dock area!" Torn exclaimed through his helmet. "Let's take him down." Jak said, with no armor, and just his guns. "Jak wait." Annytin said. "What Anny?" He replied looking cautious. "This isn't supposed to happen! All of this is wrong!" Annytin said, running to face the leader. "Wait, what?! Anny come back!" Jak exclaimed going after her. The army just stood its ground, watching the two run into their likely deaths. Chapter 2: Truths Revealed Jak caught up with her, only to see the entire army dead, but the Leader gone. "Anny, what's going on?" He asked in his usual monotone voice, with his gun in his holister, coming to her. "Jak, there were some things that were meant to happen... some things that weren't... and some preventable." She replied gloomily "I don't get it." He said, just inches from her. "Jak... I... I can't explain... at least not yet." She said, coming into his arms. After their conversation, they went back home crossing through their army and through their confused glaces. Chapter 3: Tensions Running High Weeks of fighting and planning, each sides' forces either getting clobbered or ending in a draw. '' Torn: DAMN IT! We're not getting anywhere in this! ''He roared, pounding his fists on the core computer within the hideout. Ashlien: Torn, calm down. Cool heads think better than raged. Torn: We need to figure out how to bypass their defenses! Annytin: Why not use the Grid? They all looked at her, not know how she could of guessed. Torn: It's blocked off from the outside. A rainbow parrot-monkey flew into the building. Pecker: ARRACK! I'm so glad I found you Annytin. Annytin looked at him rather cautiously. Pecker: Onin needs you to come to her tent. Now. He flew off to guide her. She followed the parrot-monkey into the Bazarr ''((spelling??)) ''into the fume-infested tent. Pecker sat ontop of Onin's hat, for he was her interpreter. She did her sign language, with her hands ever-glowing blue, as her way of communication. Pecker: Onin says she knows of your secrets, about Him. Annytin: I know she knows... She said in a rather gloomy tone. Pecker: You are her grand-daughter, no? Annytin slightly gasped at the concept, but secretly she knew it. Pecker: She says she knows you knew, but didn't wish to accept it, for fear you would lose her... like you lost your parents. Annytin: Nick and Nyx... Pecker: She knows all that has happened. Annytin: Why didn't she help... us? Pecker: She wants you and Keira to have this bond. Without this bond, the both of you would surely die. The both of you combined can survive and grow. She can teach you many things, and vice versa. Annytin pondered these words, thinking back to her past. For sometime, Keira had remained dormant. She didn't bother waking her. Annytin: Grandma... is there a way to get into the Grid? Pecker: She says to go into the sewers and to turn on a switch to open the doors, but it will be dangerous, for the sewer entrance is in the Bot section of the city, and within the sewers could be anything. Annytin: Thanks grandma *hugs* She ran out the tent, and Onin let her head down, and cried through her blind eyes. ''Meanwhile... Daxter: JAAAKKK! We're lost! And your girl is prolly lost too! Jak: Dax, your really getting annoying. He said through gritted teeth, while climbing the Mountain Temple to search for Annytin, until... Daxter: Your comm is ringing. Jak: *answers* Hello? Annytin: Jak, it's me. Jak: Anny, where in blazes are you?! Annytin: On a mission, you? Jak: On a mission to find you! Annytin: Sorry, I'll call back when I'm done, and we can meet up, ok? Bye! Jak: *puts comm away* Damn, she knows I don't like her going solo. Daxter: Well, ask Onin, she knows "all" don't she? Jak: *shrugs* Let's give it a shot. Meanwhile... Annytin: *on comm to Pecker* Switch is on, I'll come to you. Annytin walked through the sewers, and found the exit. Before she could climb the steps, she was ambushed from behind by Metal Heads. She fired her pistols, jumped the stairs, and jumped through the door and back into the city. She went with the shadows to hide from the Bots, and got into the safe part of the city. She kicked a guy off a zoomer and took off for her grandmother's tent, when she met Jak. Annytin: Jak? What are you doing here?? Daxter: Funny, WE were gonna ask you the same thing, sweet cheeks. Jak: Why didn't you tell us you were related to Onin? He said in his usual slightly angry voice. Annytin: Because... Pecker: She wasn't sure. Jak turned to face Pecker. Jak: What? He said in a monotone. Pecker: You have to remember, she did lose most her memory. She did however, remember Onin's face, but she couldn't place why. She found out today, just like you. Jak: Then why send her on a solo then? He said, getting slightly angrier. Pecker: To get the key to the defenses. Annytin: Which I got. She held up a cypher key. Jak: Anny, tell me when your going solo! I'm tired of having to look for you! Annytin: Who said you had to look for me?! I can handle myself thank you. Jak: Sure... Daxter, Pecker, and Onin just watched the couple fight. Annytin: Alot better than you! With that, she walked out the tent, onto the stolen zoomer, and took off. '' ''Jak watched her, then walked onward out of the bazarr, with his buddy Daxter on his shoulder. Pecker: Things are not looking good.... Chapter 4: Memories of Distant Past Annytin went to a deserted part of town, to be away from Jak. She sat on the ground, her back to the wall, and closed her eyes. She brought up a faded memory of her parents: Nick and Nyx. They were both warriors in a desert tribe in the Wasteland. She opened her eyes and saw that night had fallen. She stood up and began to walk about the city, all glowing and bright. Jak was doing the same, without Daxter, but neither knowing they would run into each other until... Both: Oof! Annytin: Ouch, nice job with your two left feet. Jak: I could say the same - They both noticed who the other was, and became silent. Annytin got up and power-walked toward the port. Jak got up and followed. Jak: Anny wait! Annytin: Why? So you can "protect" me 24/7? She said in a cold-sarcastic tone. Jak: I just wanna talk... He said in a small voice. Annytin: *sighes* Fine. They both climbed a light tower on the Port to get a more private, serene place to talk. Jak: I don't mean to be overly protective... it's just I'd hate to think that something happened to you. He said in a sad, but soft tone. Annytin: I don't understand, don't you trust me alone? Jak: Yes, but... I lost a friend once... Annytin: Oh, I get it now. I'm sorry... I just don't like being cooped up, ya know? Jak: Yeah... I'm sorry too, I never wanted to hurt you, just only to be sure you would.... Annytin: Would what? At that moment, he pulled out a black velvet box. Jak: That maybe you would marry me? Annytin: You don't need the maybe. She said with a wicked smirk. With that, the night lasted an eternity. Chapter 5: All Seems Well Until... Throughout the city, everyone gathered to talk non-stop about the upcoming wedding between Jak and Annytin. Some were joyous about it, and others were concerned that it's a distraction from the wars at hand. Ashlein did all she could to help, as well as qualm the fears of the people - knowing they would see this as a distraction, which wasn't working. '' Ashlein: Everyone, this is not what you would consider a "distraction" from the wars. Rest assured we aren't in any way trying to avert your eyes from this very real threat. This wedding is a sign that we too can have happiness, even through dark and sinister times. Be alert to fight, but also enjoy this ceremony, for we might not get the chance to have such joy, not for a long while. ''With that, she left the citizens to their daily lives, but from that moment nobody seemed worried. Torn: Congrats man, I wondered if you were gonna get the guts to ask. He said, chuckling and patting Jak on the back. Jak: Yeah... thanks. He said awkwardly, as Ashlein, Tess, and Annytin walked into the Hideout. Tess: Hey boys! We're back! Daxter: Tess baby! He said, running to his girl. ''How's the shopping? Ashlein: We had to fight off an army of desperate women trying to get this dress, which your not gonna see. ''She said as Daxter tried to get a peek. Annytin: What about you boys? What ya'll do while we were gone? She said as she came closer to Jak. Jak: We uh... Torn: We got his "monkey-suit" and all that you wrote down. Ashlein: Good, cause if you didn't... She said, her hand hovering over her pistols. Torn: We did we did! Throughout the months of planning, everyone was busy shopping, decorating, and planning every step of the wedding. At last, the day arrived... Chapter 6: The Wedding.... Disaster Everyone from the city and desert came for the wedding. The Mar Collesium was packed to the max with guests, and the Naughty Ottsell will become packed with the reception. Jak, Torn, and Daxter were at the front of the aisle, Jak practically sweating bullets down his neck. Daxter: Jak, don't get any cold feet, we wouldn't be here if she didn't want to marry you. Jak: I know, I know, but I just got my "gut" instinct... Daxter's smile turned to an alert face when Jak said "gut" instinct, for that feeling always meant trouble. Torn: It's prolly your "wittle butterflies" in your gut. He said sarcastically. The music began, all the guests hushed, Jak and the boys all looked toward the door. They opened with the famous Haven Rose petals of spring flying out into the air, and Annytin in the center. Her gown covered her very feet, and the top of the gown was a regular strap-like gown, but with rimestones embroidering it. She walked down the aisle, Tess and Ashlein stood next to Torn and Daxter, with Jak in the dead center. Jak's mouth agape, Annytin proceeded to meet him at the center. She finally met him, closing his mouth, taking his hands, and the Justice stepped forward. Justice: Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today: Havenites and Desertainains, to join these two in Holy Bliss. If ANY has any objections, speak or hold your tongue. Ashlein gave out a cold look to all, as a warning to keep quiet. Justice: Ring bear, if you would please! Daxter stepped foward, giving the Justice the rings. Justice: Thank you. Now, let us begin. As soon as he said that, he was shot in the back at point-blank. Every one of the guests were mortified and were panicking. They fleed as fast as they could in a frenzy, leaving the group to be left behind to defend them with hardly any weapons. It soon began. Annytin fell to her knees, groaning in pain. Her eyes turned black, and her old self took place. The Merciless Killer returned.... Chapter 7: Revalations Everyone merely stared in confusion and awe at the girl they once called friend. Her dark clothes returned, and her eyes a cold, merciless black.Jak wanted to try and take hold of her, but she drew her daggers, her expression cold, and emotionless. Jak winced at the sight in her eyes, not sensing any king of love or joy in them. She soon made her blow. She twirled her dark daggers over her head and slashed Torn, Ashlien, Daxter, and Tess. Jak nearly knelt in shock and grief, but he dodged her bloody daggers. '' Jak: Anny you don't have to do this! ''After he pleaded with her, she swiped her daggers down the front of his chest, and he fell alongside his friends. Annytin: Wha-? She soon returned to normal, only to see the damage done. Annytin, it came true... but in the worst way and time. We tried. '''Keira said, coming forth in the bondage. Annytin: Why must it be this way?... ''It's not the fact that we didn't try hard enough, it's because it was meant to happen. Keira said, trying to console her.'' Annytin: Have your body, take dominion. ''What?! If I take dominion you'll disappear forever! And vice versa! 'Keira exclaimed, shocked that she would suggest this. Annytin: Do it... as my last request... so I may be with him. With that, Annytin rose in the air, glowing a rainbow bright, and Keira took dominion, and Annytin without a trace. THE END! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories